


Interlude

by silvertrails



Series: Unfinished Business [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Just four short scenes in the Unfinished Business universe. This is the second story in my Unfinished Business Arc.Please do not remix, repost, or translate my story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy cannot stop thinking of James Mason.

**Interlude  
** By CC  
August, 2017 

I do not own Hamilton-Miranda characters. I’m just playing with them for a little while.

This is the second fic in the Unfinished Business universe. Just four short scenes to see what happened after the event of the first story.

* * *

**Peggy Schuyler**

Margaret woke up with a smile. Her report about Jeffers & Monroe was done, along with the interviews she’d done in two other law firms. One of them was quite new, Burke & Meyers. She had met Doctor Meyers once, but mostly she had spoken with Doctor Burke. 

She had also met a Doctor Saxon, but this one was a biologist, and an Englishman. He had been waiting for Doctor Burke; when Margaret came out of his office, Doctor Saxon had asked to be introduced to her. Doctor Burke had looked quite uncomfortable during their brief conversation.

Margaret was going to meet James for lunch today in order to show him the last version of her report on Jeffers & Monroe. James had suggested that Alexander read it, but thankfully Angela had needed Alexander to help her with a case.

_”You are the best sister ever!”_

_“I do need Alexander on this case, you know?”_

_Margaret had embraced her sister. “I know! Thank you, anyway!”_

_Angela had smiled. “You really like Jem Mason.”_

_“Jem?”_

_“That’s how we call him in the office. He suggested it to avoid confusions with James Monroe.”_

_“I don’t like it.”_

_“You could always call him Jemmy…”_

Jemmy sounded good, but Margaret liked James much more. It suited him, and she was never going to confuse him with Doctor Monroe, anyway. She liked James Mason more than she had believed it possible, and she was quite sure that he liked her too. 

He was holding back, for some reason. 

It didn’t matter. Margaret was not going to let him go. After all, Alexander had all but stalked Thomas Jeffers according to Gilbert. It had worked for him, sort of. Margaret was not going to stalk James, just find as many reasons as she could to see him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth has news for Hercules.

**Elizabeth Sanders**

Elizabeth sat at the kitchen table in her apartment, absently eating an orange while waiting for her coffee to be ready. She was not supposed to drink so much coffee anymore, but one cup a day was necessary for her to wake up completely and go to work. Elizabeth owned a yoga studio, and though she had a major in literature, yoga was her call. Her surname was Saunders now, the same surname her father changed to Sanders during the Independence War.

She had always known who she was, unlike Hercules who only remembered when he was thirteen years old. Like John Laurens, she had told her parents about it, and they had taken her to a children’s therapist. Elizabeth had learned to agree with the diagnosis: too much imagination, she needed to engage more in physical activities. She had tried athletics, fencing, and ballet. Finally she had walked into a yoga studio and felt completely at home as she learned the basic asanas. Now she was an instructor, and a vegetarian. 

Elizabeth had met the Mason twins at high school, and she had known who they were. She had only told Hercules that she had been his wife in their first life when he kissed her for the first time. He had spoken of a reason for their return, one he could not share with her. Elizabeth knew of the upcoming civil war, but she too had promised to keep the secret when she was asked if she wanted to come back.

Which is why she was worried now. They had used protection, but there was always a small possibility… She put her hands over her stomach. Hercules might freak out or not. Either way she was happy to have another life, another part of him growing inside her.

“We will make it work, little one.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron thinks of all that's happened since he met King George in this life.

**Aaron Burr**

Aaron lay on his bed, Jory sleeping at his side. The former king looked so young and vulnerable that it made Aaron want to protect him. Jory would remember who he was from time to time, but he seemed unable to understand why he was back. Aaron had tried to reason with him, to make him see the new opportunity at life they had both been given. George would agree to stop trying to recover his throne, only to relapse into his Jory persona until the next personality crisis.

The worst of it all was that he could not take Jory to therapy, unless he found someone who had also reincarnated. Aaron was aware that his lover needed help, but he didn’t want Jory to be sent to a mental facility either. 

Jory stirred in his sleep, calling for Aaron, who gathered him close and kissed his forehead. He had never felt attracted to men, but maybe he was in this life. Or maybe he had always been bisexual. God knew the times he had wanted to kiss Alexander Hamilton just to make him shup up.

Seeing Hamilton again had been difficult, Aaron mused. Alexander had not recognized him, nor had Jefferson. It was ironic that those two were together now, but then who was Aaron to question falling in love with your political enemy?

“Love you, Aaron,” Jory whispered, blue eyes open for a second before he settled back into a comfortable sleep. 

Aaron brushed a few stray hairs off Jory’s face. “I love you too, Jory, and I will always protect you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is back, and he is slowly adjusting to his new life.

**John Laurens**

Life had settled into a calm routine, though John was far from feeling calm. He had told Lafayette about the rape, and his life as a slave. Only the fact that Paulo was in prison in Brazil had stopped Lafayette from hunting him down in the Amazon Jungle. 

That and the fact that Lafayette’s presence calmed John’s nightmares. Because of this Lafayette had decided not to visit the Wayampi and the Maroon people’s encampments. They had returned to New York a week after Lafayette remembered him. 

Thomas and Alexander had been at the airport, along with Lizzie and James. It had been so strange to see Alexander with Thomas, no recognition in their eyes. Only Lizzie and James knew; she had embraced John warmly. James had embraced Hercules and shook John’s hand. John had stayed in James’ apartment for a few days before moving with Lafayette to a place of their own. 

Now they were in Thomas’ house in Virginia for the holidays. It wasn’t Monticello, but it was close enough. Thomas Jeffers was still a lover of architecture and art, and botanic. Alexander was still his energetic self, arguing with Thomas about politics and law. 

Their arguments never ended badly, though. 

It was simply amazing.

Alexander looked so happy, that John had decided that he could wait for his best friend to remember him. Thomas was good for him in this life, strange as it seemed.

_”Welcome to my home, John,” Thomas had said. “I have to thank you for convincing Gilbert to come here and rest.”_

_“I have noticed that you and Gilbert have become close,” Alexander had said. “I have never seen him so happy.”_

This was a new world, but John had Lafayette again, and Hercules, and Lizzie. He was slowly coming back to himself, and therapy helped. Having his friends back, even if one of them didn’t remember his past life was good enough for now.


End file.
